


Through The Darkness

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: It all started with a curse.....and ended with happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samtyr).



> Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings universe is the sole property of the Tolkien estate. This story is written for enjoyment only and no profit is made. Only the cat is mine.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for Samtyr for the Slashy Valentine fic exchange.
> 
> While the date of Glorfindel’s return to Middle-earth is highly debated (and could of occurred anywhere from 1000 in the S.A. to the middle of the T.A.), it is generally accepted that he lived for several hundred years on Valinor. I chose to shorten those several hundred years just a tad, and in this story he leaves for Middle-earth within days of his re-embodiment.

Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. ~Dr. Martin Luther King

True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked. ~Erich Segal

 

Prelude  
S.A 3441

The smoke and fire of Barad-dûr clouded the air around him, and the foul smell of sulphur assailed him. Erestor longed for the clean air of Imladris. Elendil and Gil-galad were dead, but Sauron was defeated. He packed the last of his belongings into his saddlebags and began to lead his horse towards Elrond’s tent. It was time for home, time to return to their valley haven. He touched the silver rings that hung around his neck, clenching them in his hand for a moment before burying them beneath linen and leather. 

“Erestor!” 

The voice that had become grating and discordant stopped him and Erestor turned to see the human healer, standing hands on hips and glaring at him. “What is it, Gostwen?”

“I waited all morning for you! Why are you still here with the Imladris elves? We are leaving to return to Gondor!”

“Gostwen, why do you persist in this folly? I have told you again and again, I will not go with you. Enough of this fantasy.”

“You will not leave me, Erestor. You love me.”

“I do not love you, Gostwen. There is nothing between us but a brief friendship. Never have I even touched you. What insanity makes you think I love you? I have told you my heart can never belong to you. Please, woman, leave me. Go back to your people and let me return to mine.”

Gostwen’s eyes flashed and filled with hate. “You have had your chance. You will regret this. I curse you, Erestor!” Poison spilled from her mouth as a long finger pointed at Erestor. “In black will you dwell for the countless years of your life.” The air crackled around her. “The one you love is dead,” she spat. “Your path is clouded until the true kiss stands within. Suffer as you have made me suffer!”

The last thing Erestor saw was her face contorted in rage as his world went black and he sank to his knees beside his horse.

He had no notion of how much time passed. Surely not long, since he knew he was laying on the ground. He heard the neighing of horses, the rhythmic sound of marching feet, and the jumble of languages from armies of voices. 

“Erestor? What ails you?”

Elrond’s reliable voice sounded close to his ear and Erestor’s hands reached out to grasp his lord and friend’s arm. He drew in a harsh breath. “I cannot see,” he said, completely stunned by Gostwen, her actions, and his blindness. “All went black and I could not stand.”

“What? What happened?” Elrond’s whisper was harsh in his astonishment.

“Gostwen…I think she cursed me,” Erestor said. 

“Tell me exactly what that witch said,” Elrond ordered, his voice grim.

And Erestor did.

 

Chapter One

Imladris  
T.A. 135

“Be careful, children!” Elrond called out as his little twins careened down the hall ahead of him. “You will knock Gwador Erestor down!”

“It’s all right,” Erestor said, bending on one knee and opening his arms to receive the Elflings. “I can hear them coming from a league away.” Elladan and Elrohir ran into Erestor’s arms.

“Tell us a story, ‘Restor,” Elladan begged.

“Please, ‘Restor,” Elrohir added. 

“What kind of story would you like?” Erestor asked. He released the Elflings and held out his hands, allowing Elrond’s sons to each take one of his hands and lead him into the office he shared with their father. “Just a short story today,” he said. “Lindir is coming to help me write some letters.”

“When I get bigger, I’ll help you write, ‘Restor,” Elrohir said, already showing his father’s kind heart. 

Erestor settled them on the couch in the office reserved for both storytelling and napping Elflings. “Now, what story would you like this morning, young masters?”

Elrohir giggled while his twin said, “Tell us about the cook’s iron skillet, ‘Restor!”

“Ennorien’s iron skillet?”

“Oooh, yes, please, ‘Restor,” Elrohir whispered. “She told us her big skillet really rules Imladris. Tell us about the skillet.”

An hour later, Elrond’s sons were sound asleep, and Erestor sat at his desk with Lindir, who quietly read the contents of a letter to the blind chief counselor. 

“Listen to this,” Elrond interrupted, and Lindir stopped reading. “This is a book of tales of men I was just able to obtain. There is a story in it where a maiden is cursed by an evil queen. She was put to sleep for many years, and could only be awakened by what is called true love’s kiss. Do you suppose Gostwen’s curse could be something like that?”

“I do not know,” Erestor said. “I am certainly not sleeping. Elrond, my dear friend, you have spent so much time trying to decipher the curse. Perhaps it is time to stop and simply accept what is? I have long ago done so. I am beyond grateful to you, but I dislike you spending so much of your life on me, aside from the danger of others finding out. I could not bear to have anyone else wrapped up in Gostwen’s foul curse, and you know that is exactly what would happen if anyone else knew. The possibility of that happening is one of my greatest fears. You and Lindir have the strength not to succumb to any of its effects.”

“What better way to spend my time than on one who is as close to me as a brother?” Elrond asked in reply. “Besides, it is a puzzle I am determined to solve. From the moment you told me her words it has haunted me, as I am sure you know. I know you don’t want anyone other than Lindir and me to know of the curse. We have kept true to that promise and will continue to do so, but it does no harm to research what I can. It is simple to explain any questions away. I’m not convinced that there would be any effects from the curse that could harm anyone else after all this time, although in this tale there was another spell cast by good fairies that put everyone in the kingdom asleep. If there is any truth in the origin of the story, perhaps there are those who Gostwen could harm, even after all this time.”

“I don’t know that the true kiss Gostwen referred to would have anything to do with love, since even she knew that the one I love no longer walks on Arda. Duilin was my true love.” Erestor’s hand reached for the silver rings around his neck, finding comfort in the touch. 

“Duilin perished before you could be wed,” Lindir said gently. “Perhaps there is room in your heart for another and you will find love again, Erestor. Perhaps the kiss does refer to a lover’s kiss and there is another great love in your future?”

“Your brother was the one love of my life, Lindir,” Erestor said. “When we lost Duilin, I thought I would follow him to the Halls of Waiting. Thanks to you and Elrond and all those here in our valley, I have found joy in my life again, but I cannot imagine loving someone else as I loved him.”

“Do not close your heart, Erestor,” Elrond said. “None of us know what lies in your future or what the Valar have planned for you.”

“Does your gift still show nothing of his future, Elrond?” Lindir asked. 

“Erestor’s future is clouded because of the curse. Not only Erestor dwells in darkness. I can see nothing of what may come to pass, so I will keep searching for the answer to the curse, and what is to come will come.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Imladris  
T.A. 175

Elrond stood in the courtyard with Erestor, Lindir, his wife and sons, and several others of his household as they watched a rider, sitting tall and erect on his horse, cross over the bridge. The rider’s blue cloak streamed behind him, and his golden hair shimmered in the sunlight. As the figure came closer, they could hear the soft jingling of bells from the white horse’s headstall. 

“What does he look like?” Erestor whispered.

“He is tall and straight and quite fair, from what I can see,” Elrond said. 

The rider’s features became clearer as he moved closer. “The light of Valinor is about him,” Celebrían said. “He is a mighty Elf lord. There is the same wisdom in his eyes that I see in my father’s eyes.”

“And power over this earth nearly as strong as Galadriel’s,” Elrond said.

“And his face is full of both joy and strength,” Lindir added. “He is indeed a mighty Elf lord. It shines about him.”

“This one holds great power over evil,” Elrond said. He stepped forward as the rider came into the courtyard and dismounted. “Welcome to Imladris, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin. You are welcome indeed.”

The tall Elf dismounted and bowed before looking Elrond squarely in his eyes. “Glorfindel of Gondolin no longer, my Lord Elrond. I am pleased to serve you and Imladris, and I pledge you my hand and sword.” He bowed again, his hand over his heart, and then stood tall once more and his face broke into a broad smile. “I thank you for your welcome.” In a quiet voice so only Elrond could hear, he said, “Please, may we dispense with the titles and ceremony except where they are necessary? I had enough of vying for title and place in my first life. I am simply Glorfindel, returned from the Blessed Lands to serve the grandson of my friend, Idril. It has been a long journey from the home of Círdan, and I would dearly love a meal.”

Just at that moment, many bells rang out and Elrond laughed out loud, such was the keen pleasure he took in the presence of Glorfindel’s joyful spirit. “We are summoned to the hall for the feast! And I am simply Elrond, son of Eärendil.” He clasped Glorfindel’s arm and led him over to his family and counselors. 

The necessary introductions were quickly performed and Elrond sent everyone to await them in the hall before leading Glorfindel to the rooms that had been assigned to him in the family wing. When the dust of the journey had been washed away and Glorfindel had changed into fresh clothing, Elrond led him through many hallways and down many steps to the great hall. 

The hall was full of Elves. Elrond took his place in a great chair at the end of a long table, Celebrían seated at one side of him and Glorfindel the other. Erestor was seated next to Glorfindel, and beside him sat Lindir; Elladan and Elrohir were seated next to their mother. 

“I am most grateful for the feast, Lord Elrond,” Glorfindel said, using Elrond’s title in the presence of others. “My journey was long and I did not wish to make it longer by stopping to hunt. I’ve been eating nothing but lembas and dried fish for days.” He looked appreciatively at the fare set before him before filling his plate.

“Erestor and I have much we wish to discuss with you, but that will keep until tomorrow, after you have rested. Tonight, after the feast, there will be singing and storytelling in the Hall of Fire,” Elrond said.

“Hall of Fire? Why is it called such?” Glorfindel inquired. 

“A fire is always kept lit in the hearth, although it is empty most of the day. In the evenings it is given over to song and stories,” Elrond replied.

“Then I look forward to it this evening,” Glorfindel said with a smile. He briefly chatted with Elrond’s young sons when one of them asked what he remembered about their grandfather, and then turned to ask Erestor a few questions about Imladris. It amazed him that Elrond’s chief counselor was blind, so rare was the condition among Elves, and he longed to ask why and how it had happened. Perhaps the opportunity would arise and he would be able to inquire. The Elf seemed perfectly at ease in his sightless world, and although he could see that Lindir was helping him with his meal, Erestor was eating and conversing just as any other Elf.

That night, Glorfindel slept deeply in the beautiful rooms that he had been given, relieved to finally be in Imladris after his long journey from the coast. He felt at home in this place, among these Elves, and he was content for the first time since his rebirth.

In the morning, after they had broken their fast together in the dining hall, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel sat around a table in a comfortable corner of a large office. Glorfindel surmised, correctly, as it turned out, that the office was shared by Elrond and Erestor. 

“Glorfindel, do you know why you have been sent back to Arda and why to Imladris?” Elrond asked. “What were you told? Were you told anything of what is expected of you?”

“And how long ago was it that you were reborn?” Erestor added.

Glorfindel smiled inwardly at the multitude of questions, but he understood Elrond and Erestor’s curiosity. Were their places switched, he would be insatiably curious. “Perhaps I should start at the beginning,” Glorfindel said, “though my story is not a long one. I was told that you know of my former life, so I will not speak of it. The Valar saw fit to restore my body as it was the day I defeated the Balrog, and for that I continue to be astonished and grateful. I do not know if that is normal, for I was not allowed to see any of my family or former friends for fear it would make me reluctant to leave the Blessed Lands. I was reborn exactly thirty-six days ago. I spent the first five days in Valinor relearning the history of Arda since the fall of Gondolin and learning about your valley. You have done well, Elrond son of Eärendil, building this sanctuary, and your actions through the years have saved the lives of many Elves and Men. I am proud to serve you and your house.

“After those first five days, I was placed on a ship and sailed to Círdan’s Havens, a voyage that took nearly seven days. Círdan sent a small boat out to the ship to carry me to shore, though I do not know how he knew to do so. That night, Círdan gave me a map and showed me the way here; the following morning I left his house with the magnificent horse you saw me arrive on and began my journey. Where is Asfaloth, by the way? I assume in your stables, though I do not know where those are. When we finish here I should very much like to visit him. I have grown very attached to him.”

“He is being well cared for,” Elrond said. “When we are done, I will show you where the stables are, as well as other places you will need to know, such as the kitchens, the library, the hawkery, and the barracks.”

Glorfindel nodded gratefully and resumed his story. “The journey here took me twenty-three days. Asfaloth and I lost a few days because of heavy rain and mud, and I was afraid to think about staying at an inn where there were Men. I am extremely grateful for the excellent meals and my beautiful rooms and that wonderful bed you gave me to rest on, Lord Elrond.”

“Just Elrond, remember?” Elrond said with a smile. 

“And may I call you Erestor, Master Erestor?” Glorfindel asked, turning to Erestor, even knowing the counselor couldn’t see him.

“Of course you may,” Erestor said. “Elrond and I spoke of you long into the night. We think of you already as part of our family and offer you our friendship and support. We want you to be comfortable with us and ask us anything, but please, continue with your story.”

Glorfindel nodded his thanks, realized that Erestor could not see the gesture, and said, “Thank you, both of you. You and Elrond have been very gracious. So to continue answering your questions, all I know is that the Valar returned me to my body to perform three tasks. I was told that one task could be fulfilled before much time had passed, while the other two tasks could come to pass hundreds of years from now. What these tasks are, they would not say, but I was told I would understand when the time came.”

“And when you were reborn, you retained all of the skills you had the day you fell?” Elrond asked.

“It would seem so,” Glorfindel said. “My sword and knives felt at home in my hands, and my archery skills are as sharp as they were on that day.”

Elrond sat in silence, looking at Glorfindel, and Glorfindel in turn remained silent and looked at Elrond, understanding that Elrond was absorbing his story, thinking, and probably trying to figure out whatever he was going to do with this relic of an Elf who had just returned from over the sea. 

It was Erestor who finally broke the silence. “Glorfindel, you were head of your house in Gondolin. You led your army into battle and by all accounts were one of Turgon’s best leaders. Since the war where so many were lost, Elrond and I have had a difficult time getting the one, right leader for our warriors here. Instead we have multiple Elves leading small groups with no overall commander. It has been difficult to find just one from within their ranks to command. One who would be accepted and respected by everyone.”

“They would accept you,” Elrond said. “Without question. Glorfindel, would you consider taking command of our army here in Imladris?”

Glorfindel barely needed a moment to think. “I would be honored to do so, my Lords.” Inwardly, the Elf sighed in relief. He had wondered what he would possibly do, coming to a strange land, and how he could help Eärendil’s son without being intrusive. Here, then, was the answer. 

“Then come,” Elrond said, “and let me show you to your office, which is just next to this one, although there is also a smaller one in the barracks, should you care to use it.”

To Glorfindel’s amazement, there was a door in Elrond’s office that opened onto his own, a most convenient access, as well as the regular door from the hallway. The office was spacious, with a large desk and plenty of shelves, and he would be very comfortable working there.

Elrond showed him the house first, taking him to the library, which was close by, and introducing him to the Elves who worked there. The kitchens followed, where the cooks and servants assured him he was welcome at any time if he wanted anything to eat. From there they proceeded to a detailed tour of the family wing, where Glorfindel as well as Erestor and Lindir also had rooms. 

“Elrond, it is evident to all that you and Erestor are very close, and Erestor said the two of you think of me as part of your family. Is Erestor your kin?”

“A cousin,” Elrond replied, “but dearer to me than a brother.”

“How came Erestor to lose his sight?” Glorfindel asked as they climbed yet another set of stairs. 

“It happened at the siege of Barad-dûr,” Elrond replied, offering no other explanation.

“Erestor was a warrior then?” Glorfindel was surprised. The idea that the quiet and competent counselor had been a warrior had not occurred to him. 

“He has always been my chief counselor here and founded Imladris with me, but yes, he was a very skilled warrior.”

“And Lindir? I noticed that Lindir is very close to Erestor and was helping him at dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Is he kin as well?” 

“I suppose there is no harm in my telling you this, for it is known by many in this valley. Erestor was to be wed to Lindir’s brother, Duilin. Duilin was killed in one of Sauron’s battles for Eriador. Lindir and Erestor have been like brothers since Duilin’s fall, and after Erestor’s blindness, Lindir insists on staying close to him.”

“I see,” Glorfindel said, now deep in thought. “Thank you for sharing their story with me. The pain in Erestor’s life has been great, yet he has remained a gentle and good Elf. His light shines brightly.”

“Indeed,” Elrond said. “As does yours, Glorfindel. As does yours.” 

The healing rooms, the hawkery, and Elrond’s observatory were interspersed with a visit to the tailors to be measured for clothing, and another to the armory where he was fitted for a set of armor. Glorfindel satisfied himself as to Asfaloth’s welfare in the stables, where he spent a few minutes talking to the animal and feeding him carrots supplied by one of the grooms. 

Glorfindel inspected the barracks, largely empty as patrols were out ensuring the safety of the valley, and found them to his liking. They were clean and spacious, and the small office Elrond showed him that he could use was convenient and sufficiently large for meeting with patrol leaders or anyone else. 

That night in the great hall, Glorfindel was formally installed as the Captain of Imladris’ army. It was done, and his new life began.


	3. Chapter 3

Imladris   
T.A. 187

Twelve years passed since Glorfindel first came to Imladris. This valley, this house, these Elves, were all that he could have hoped for and more. Elrond’s sons grew into their majority, and he had trained them himself. He continued to do so. The patrolling and fighting skills of the valley’s forces were honed knife-sharp. His friendship with Elrond, Erestor and Lindir had grown, and the four Elves were as close as brothers, as Elrond would have said. He was happier here than he had ever been in Gondolin. Whatever tasks the Valar expected of him, he would do them gladly in exchange for living in this haven. 

Glorfindel rose from his desk and went to Elrond and Erestor’s office, finding the counselor alone. Well, alone except for Erestor’s sleek black cat, Tinnu, who lay curled up on a corner of Erestor’s desk. “Where are Lindir and Melpomaen?” Erestor usually worked with the two Elves, who read correspondence and contracts to Erestor and wrote the letters and documents that the counselor dictated. “It is not usual for me to find you alone.” 

Erestor looked up and smiled in the direction of Glorfindel’s voice. “They have gone to the kitchens to fetch us tea and bannocks. Stay and join us.”

Just at that moment, the missing Elves returned, carrying trays laden with tea, oat cakes and jam. 

“Glorfindel, stay and join us,” Lindir said cheerfully. “We have plenty here.”

“Erestor has just asked me the same, and I am very glad indeed for the invitation. I would love a good fresh oat cake and a cup of tea,” Glorfindel replied, moving a chair to join the other Elves. As they ate, the four talked congenially, of everything and nothing. 

“Will you ride with me this afternoon, Erestor?” Glorfindel asked. Over the years, he had gotten into the habit of frequently taking a late afternoon ride around the valley, checking for himself that their defenses were in place, and Erestor rode with him several times a week. Prior to Glorfindel coming to the valley, Erestor did not often leave the safety of the Last Homely House, but Glorfindel had changed that, allowing Erestor to once again enjoy the fresh breeze and sunshine. Truthfully, Glorfindel looked forward to the rides, because it gave him time to be both close and alone with the Elf who had silently and secretly stolen his heart.

“Asfaloth’s leg is better? I thought he needed to rest it a few more days,” Erestor replied. 

“He is not ready to carry both of us yet, but I thought we would ride on Gaelon today,” Glorfindel said. Gaelon was one of Asfaloth’s offspring and as tall and sturdy a horse as his sire. At seven years old, he would easily be able to carry both of them while they continued to rest a slight sprain in one of Asfaloth’s legs. 

“Then I will be happy to go with you on Gaelon,” Erestor said. “I have missed our rides this week.”

The afternoon sun was warm and the Elves were wrapped in gentle breezes when they set out for their ride. As always, Erestor rode before Glorfindel with the captain’s arms securely around him. They rode down to a glade near the Bruinen where they frequently dismounted and walked, for the ground was so even it allowed Erestor to walk easily and enjoy the fresh air and scents of the surrounding forest. 

“I remember how much I loved this glade when Elrond and I first founded Imladris,” Erestor said as they walked, his hand on Glorfindel’s arm. “In my mind’s eye I can still see its beauty.”

“Beautiful indeed,” Glorfindel responded, but his eyes were focused on Erestor, not the beauty of the clearing. He bent and plucked a small bunch of white flowers from the grass and placed it in Erestor’s hand.

Erestor gently felt the petals with his fingers before lifting the flowers to his nose to breathe in its scent. “Primrose,” he said. “Lovely.”

“Erestor, I have often wondered something and we have been friends so many years now that I feel as though I can ask without offending you. Will you tell me how it was you came to lose your sight? If it is something you don’t wish to speak of or if you do not wish to tell me, please tell me so. It is not necessary for me to know and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in any way.”

Erestor thought for a minute and then replied, “I have not told this story since it happened. Only Elrond and Lindir know the truth. It is such a strange tale of a curse, and my greatest fear has been that those who knew of it would be somehow harmed by it. The day you arrived in Imladris, Elrond said that you held great power over evil. Yes, I will tell you, because I believe that you are strong enough to resist the evil of the curse, but tell me first that you will listen with an open heart and believe that I did nothing to bring my fate upon me.”

“I can easily believe you did nothing to cause it, Erestor, and I will listen to you,” Glorfindel replied.

With that, Erestor plunged into the tale of the healer from Gondor who had set her sights on Erestor, and when she failed to capture him, had cursed him.

“Incredible,” Glorfindel breathed. “That such wickedness could exist in the person of a healer. Tell me her words again?”

“In black will you dwell for the countless years of your life. The one you love is dead. Your path is clouded until the true kiss stands within. Elrond has spent years trying to find the answer to that riddle to break the curse,” Erestor said.

Glorfindel knew he’d be joining Elrond in that search, but said nothing of it to Erestor. Instead he replied, “Thank you for sharing your story with me, Erestor. I am glad your blindness was not caused by a battle wound. If Elrond can find the way to break the curse, there is a chance you will see again, and that prospect is a happy one.”

“It is, though I have long since given up hope for it and have adjusted to my blindness.”

They walked on in silence for some time, simply enjoying the breeze and the birds singing around them. From out of nowhere, the gentle breezes turned into stiff winds that brought a snap of cold and the sky grew dark. 

“There is a storm coming on us fast,” Glorfindel said, “and it looks to be a fierce one. We must hurry back to the house.” As quickly as he could he helped Erestor back to where Gaelon was tethered. They mounted the horse and Glorfindel urged him home through the darkening forest.

They were but half way back to the house when the rain began to fall in such a torrent that the forest canopy offered them little shelter. A little further, and a bolt of lightning split a tree off to their right, and when the following thunder boomed, Gaelon bolted, terror-stricken.

“Hold on to me,” Glorfindel shouted over the roar of the storm, feeling Erestor’s hands tighten around his arms. He could either hold tightly onto the reins or tightly onto Erestor, but not both. The horse careened wildly in its fright, and Erestor’s hold loosened as Gaelon crashed through a tangle of brush and tree limbs. 

In a last-ditch effort to control the horse, Glorfindel pulled on the reins, but it was not enough. Without conscious thought, he held firmly onto Erestor, protecting the counselor’s head and upper body as they were thrown off the horse onto the forest floor. He rolled with Erestor the second he hit the ground, evading Gaelon’s hooves, and lay panting with Erestor atop him. “Erestor, are you hurt?” 

Erestor gasped and rolled off of Glorfindel, landing on his stomach so the rain was not hitting him in the face. “I don’t think so. You?”

“I don’t think so either,” Glorfindel said, sitting up. He reached for Erestor, helping him up from the ground to sit beside him, and wrapped his arms around the counselor. “Thank Elbereth you are unhurt. I was so afraid Gaelon was going to throw you off without me.” He brushed the hair out of Erestor’s face and sheltered his friend against his chest before kissing him on the brow. “I thought I would lose you,” he whispered.

“You did not lose me,” Erestor said. “You held on to me and kept me safe above your own safety.” He moved his hands to Glorfindel’s wet face, and heedless of the rain that continued to assail them, he found Glorfindel’s mouth with his own and graced it with a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

“I would do anything to keep you safe,” Glorfindel said. He pulled his heavy cloak from under them and used it to shelter them from the rain. His mind was spinning and his heart was singing from Erestor’s kiss, but it was hard to put anything ahead of keeping Erestor safe from the storm. Under the cover of the cloak, he held Erestor close. It was in his heart and on his lips to say it, and he found he could not hold it back. “I love you, you know. You are my dearest friend and I could not help falling in love with you.” He held his breath and waited for Erestor’s reply. 

Erestor’s reply came in the form of another kiss, and this one was neither as tender nor as brief as the first had been, but was even more heartfelt. When Erestor ended the kiss, he said, “I love you too. I have for a long time now, but I think I was afraid to admit it.”

The two Elves were silent for long moments, simply sitting and holding each other tightly under the shelter of Glorfindel’s cloak, seemingly oblivious of the rain falling in torrents around them.

When the rain finally slowed, Erestor said, “I hope Gaelon makes it back to the stable without hurting himself.” 

“He is a good stallion, just young,” Glorfindel said. “The rain has almost stopped. We probably should start back to the house. With any luck, Gaelon’s return to the stable without us will mean that someone will come and look for us.” He rose and helped Erestor to his feet before draping the cloak over both of them. If they walked closely together, it would continue to shelter them. “I suppose we had better start walking. The sooner we start, the sooner we will have dry clothes and something warm to drink.”

Erestor said nothing, merely continuing to stand motionless. 

“What is it, Erestor?” Glorfindel asked.

“I can see,” Erestor whispered. “I can see. The curse is broken. You have broken the curse.” His voice was thick with emotion and he looked up at Glorfindel. “They told me there was such beauty and joy in your countenance that they could not describe it to me, and they were right. In my wildest imaginings I could not have pictured one as full of light as you, Glorfindel.” Erestor’s voice stopped, breathless with emotion, and his eyes were swimming.

“You see?” Glorfindel asked in disbelief. “The curse is broken? But how?”

“I do not know. Our kiss was the true kiss?” Erestor shook his head. “All I know is I can see and you are beautiful.” His hands rose to frame Glorfindel’s face, and this time it was Glorfindel who closed the space between them.

 

Chapter Four

 

Several hours later, Erestor sat in front of the fire in Elrond’s rooms, warming himself and enjoying the peaceful company of good friends. Glorfindel stood in front of the fire, passing the glasses of wine Elrond poured to Erestor and Lindir. When Gaelon had returned riderless, Lindir and Elrond rode out in the storm to find their friends soaked but safe and walking back to the house. After much ado about Erestor’s sight being restored that included nearly the whole of Imladris being in a jubilant uproar, a change into dry clothing, and a hot meal, the four Elves had much to talk about.

“You told me not to close my heart to love, Elrond,” Erestor said. “And you, too, Lindir. You do not mind that I have fallen in love with Glorfindel?”

“Mind? Never,” Lindir said firmly. “I know how much you loved Duilin, and you will always be my brother, Erestor. I am happy for you. And happier still that loving Glorfindel has restored your sight.”

Erestor felt for the silver rings he had treasured for so long and pulled them out from beneath his tunic. “I thought that Duilin was the love of my life and I could never love another, but I was wrong. Now I do not know what to do with these.” He removed the rings from around his neck and held them in his hand.

“I do,” Glorfindel said. “Will you trust them to me?”

“I would trust you with anything, but why do you want them? What will you do with them?” Erestor asked, confused. 

“Erestor, you loved Duilin. If he had lived, you would be wed. I do not expect you to forget him,” Glorfindel said, shaking his head. “He is part of who you are now and you should honor his memory. A part of him will always live in your heart, just as parts of the Elves I loved in Gondolin live in mine. I rather hope he is happy that we have found each other, and I thought I could have the rings crafted into our wedding rings. Two golden rings with silver centers. Only we four and the ring maker need know what is hidden beneath the gold, but a piece of Duilin will stay with both of us. What do you think?”

“You would do this for me?” Erestor whispered, awestruck at the generosity of Glorfindel.

“Of course I would. I would be honored to wear a ring that was on his hand,” Glorfindel answered. “He must have been a splendid Elf indeed for you to have loved him so much.”

“What a lovely idea,” Elrond said.

Lindir nodded in agreement. “I would like that, Erestor. I think Duilin would like it too.”

“Then we will make it so,” Erestor said, his eyes sparkling with perhaps a hint of happy tears.

“So the curse really did have to do with true love’s kiss, just as I suspected it might,” Elrond said, changing the subject back to the curse he had spent so many years trying to untangle.

“The one you love is dead,” Glorfindel mused and a thought occurred to him. “What if the curse didn’t refer to Duilin?”

“Do you mean what if it referred to you?” Elrond asked.

“Yes,” Glorfindel said. “What if it wasn’t just a curse but a prophecy? ‘The one you love is dead. Your path is clouded until the true kiss stands within’. I was dead when Gostwen spoke those words. Your path was clouded until I was reborn and we admitted our love.”

“And yours was the true kiss that would end the curse,” Erestor said, smiling brightly at Glorfindel. He rose and went to Glorfindel, who immediately wrapped the counselor in his arms. “Only you could have broken the curse, Glorfindel. Not even Galadriel could defeat the curse.”

“More than that, I think,” said Elrond. “It begins to make more sense. Gostwen, having no foresight that the Valar would recreate Glorfindel, thought Erestor would live in darkness forever. She was a truly evil woman, but Glorfindel has great power over evil.”

“I believe the Valar sent you to free Erestor from the curse, and they have given you Erestor to strengthen you for the tasks ahead,” Elrond said. “Your love has been blessed indeed.”

Glorfindel and Erestor took their leave and retired to the privacy of Erestor’s rooms.

“I cannot believe the curse is really over,” Erestor said. “I am afraid my blindness will return and this is all some cruel joke.” He gazed into the fire as they rested on a couch in front of the hearth. 

“Your blindness is gone and the curse is ended,” Glorfindel said firmly, pulling Erestor into his arms. “Elrond has said it, and I say it too. I know I was sent for this, Erestor. The curse is broken. You said you trusted me; will you not trust me one time more with this?”

“Of course I trust you,” Erestor said, “but it is hard for me to believe. My eyes see but my heart and my head are afraid to believe.”

Glorfindel turned Erestor’s head toward him so he could look into Erestor’s eyes. “Do not be afraid to believe, Erestor,” he said. “It is real. Trust what your eyes see. Trust me. Trust Elrond. Gostwen is long dead and now her curse is dead with her, gone from you forever.”

“I will try,” Erestor answered. “I know you are right but I think I need just a bit of time for my head to catch up with all that has happened. Not only is my sight restored but I have found love again. It is…” He paused, searching for a word. “Overwhelming.” He snuggled into Glorfindel’s arms. “I do love you, so very much.” His fingers wove through Glorfindel’s long tresses. “And I love your beautiful golden hair.”

Glorfindel’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. “I am happy that I please you.”

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel, a soft smile on his face. “You please me very much indeed.”

 

A month later Glorfindel and Erestor were wed in the presence of all of Imladris, and the grand feast that followed was talked about and remembered for many years. Only they, along with Elrond, Lindir and the ring maker knew that inside their rings, silver was twisted with gold in a gift that only an Elf as noble as Glorfindel could have given. 

In the years to come, the two bonded Elves grew even stronger. Glorfindel completed the other tasks he was sent back to Arda for, defeating the Witch- King of Angmar at the Battle of Fornost, and again at the Ford of the Bruinen, where he kept Frodo Baggins and the Ring from the hands of evil. When the War of the Rings was finally over and Aragorn ruled over the united kingdoms, he and Erestor sailed with Elrond and Lindir to the Undying Lands. It is said that they remain there to this very day, living in peace and great joy with their friends.

~The end


End file.
